The Gyuujiru
by YaoiRocks
Summary: re-written! Itachi. I know what you are thinking… He killed his clan…right? That is in fact, a lie. He was framed, by who is not entirely clear as of yet. Follow Itachi and Naruto as they try and find the killers of the Uchiha clan... Yaoi Itanaru mpreg
1. Prologue

Heyloo! I'm not dead! Am still alive….kinda…xD

I've not been updating recently because I've had to do my A level exams which are very important…so writing had to be put on standstill for a while. And I've also had to deal with a dead muse! But lately its been hard to find good stories that will spark my dead muse into action…its ebil. But yeah...

I've re-written this story because I was dissatisfied with how it was. The plot just…didn't go. So yeah I've changed things a bit and I'm now am happier with it. And I hope that you guys will love it X3 anyways…I'll stop bothering you with my excuses and allow yooh to read.

--xx--

Title: The Gyuujiru

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasoDei…maybe others

Summary: (re-written!) Itachi. I know what you are thinking… He killed his clan…right? That is in fact, a lie. He was framed, by who is not entirely clear as of yet. Follow Itachi and Naruto as they try and find the killers of the Uchiha clan... Yaoi Itanaru mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

Prologue 

The pale light of a rising sun tore through the thick fog, breaking it down until a thin mist remained, the suns rays now reflecting off the leaves which were covered with fresh morning dew, causing them to glitter in an almost unreal manner. In a small meadow knelt an old man whom had snow white hair to mid back and wearing a white robe. He took no notice of the world around him as he continued with his small task of gathering some herbs that he needed.

Calm blue then eyes looked up from his task as he heard slow, soft footsteps heading in his direction, tearing his attention to the herbs that he had been gathering. He waited a small bit before the unknown figure made itself known.

It was a male teenager. About thirteen years of age with midnight black hair in a blooded and torn ANBU attire. He was badly wounded. Acting on instinct, the man quickly stood up and went to the teen's side. Haunted black eyes glared at him in a wary fashion. The blue eyed man smiled gently at the teen, trying to show the younger that he meant no harm,

"I will not harm you child. I wish to help you."

The dark eyes still watched the old man warily, but he dropped his guard. The old man smiled kindly before reaching out and taking a wounded arm, his hands glowing a green colour as he used his chakra to heal the wounds,

"What happened, Child?" He asked, looking up into the haunted black eyes.

The teen was quiet for a small bit before saying in a soft voice,

"They're all…gone…"

"Who are?"

The teen shook his head and looked away, his hair hiding his face from view. The old man gave a soft sigh before he finished healing the teenager. He decided not to push the boy for answers right now. He gently took the teens arm,

"Come. Come rest and have something to eat."

The black haired teen gave a nod and followed the old man. The blue eyed old man led the teen down a small dirt road, bringing a small village into view. It was a plain village, with one large-ish building in the middle with houses surrounding it in perfect circles, three circles in total. There was other, shop like buildings within the first circle, just a little bit smaller then the houses having only the ground floor, rather then having a first floor as well. The village had no visible means of defence. The man turned to the teen and said,

"Welcome to Konjougakure, the Hidden Village of Spirits."

The other male's eyes snapped to look into the calm eyes of the old man, his eyes both wary and curious. The old man laughed gently before walking down and into the village with the stranger right behind him, his almost impassive face looking about them.

The old man was greeted by many of the villagers that were up at that time in the morning, doing their tasks and shopping. They also gave the teenager a few greetings and kind smiles. The old man led the dark haired teen to the very centre where dark eyes gazed in awe at the temple. It was old, made out of stone and having the old architecture that was long ago forgotten. It stood tall and proud within the village, a relic of a past long ago forgotten.

The old man chuckled,

"This temple is a thousand years old, built by primitive people. Its amazing what they can do when they put their minds to it, isn't it?"

The teen could do nothing but not in agreement, unable to take his eyes off the magnificent temple. The old man took the boys arm and led him through the dark wooden doors. Unlike with a normal church, this temple had various areas that were enclosed off for private pray or rituals. There was also an area to the back which held two crystals. One was a main part comprised with four different coloured gems and had twelve 'arms' coming off it. Several of the gems were glowing while some remained dull. The other crystal was a large main part gem with eight 'arms' coming from it. Both crystals where about the size of a football in diameter. In front of the two crystals sat many cushions which people could kneel to prey on. As the two approached these crystals, the red crystal that resided in the main part of the crystal in the larger one started to glow more intensely.

When the dark haired teen saw this, he froze, almost glaring at the crystal. The old man noticed this and said softly,

"Do not be afraid my Child, that crystal was created by the spirits of the world as a gift for mankind. That red one is just simply reacting to its aligned spirit, the Spirit of Fire."

The dark haired teen twitched slightly, his eyes going to the other crystal,

"And that one?" He asked in a quiet voice,

"That one is also a gift by the spirits, but they are aligned to the nine Bijuu of the world, creatures that are gifted by the spirits with great powers. Now tell me boy…what is your name?"

The boy was silent for a small while before he said in an almost emotionless voice,

"My name is Uchiha Itachi…I am one of the two survivors of my clans massacre. Those…_things_ killed them all…right…in front of my eyes…Leaving only me...and my little brother...alive..."

The old man looked deep into the boy's eyes, which were wide and blood red with the sharingan. The red gem on the crystal glowed even brighter.

He approached the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the sharingan died away to reveal Itachi's onyx eyes which stared at the man blankly. They then widened slightly when the old man kissed his forehead in an affectionate manner. The old man then looked him in the eyes,

"Stay here my Child…I have many things I need to teach you. You shall have your revenge, but in time Itachi, in time."

The Uchiha survivor stayed quiet for a few moments before he nodded his head slightly.

--xx--

Naruto sighed as he stared blankly at the stars, raising his hand in an attempt to hold the stars between his thumb and forefinger. After a few moments of this, his arm dropped to his lap as another sigh escaped his lips. He missed Itachi. It had been about four years since Itachi disappeared after the Uchiha massacre which only spared him and his younger brother, Sasuke. Naruto missed the presence of Itachi. Missed the time they spent together. The blonde brought his knees to his chest, leaning his chin on them, sighing once again.

How did he know Itachi may you ask? It's rather simple. Before Naruto's birth a Ensadame was signed between his father and Itachi's father which stated that the two heirs would marry on the younger's sixteenth birthday so that the two clans could be united. Which was about three years from now as Naruto was currently thirteen years of age.

The blonde had just returned from the "Sasuke retrieval" mission. Which was a complete disaster as some of the members were almost killed thanks to the treachery of Uchiha Sasuke. That bastard stained the name of Uchiha. He did now deserve to bare that name. It was a name to be proud of, a name which symbolised the power of the clan and its individuals. Sasuke was a weak fool. Going to that bastard of a snake, Orochimaru.

The Uzumaki smiled weakly. How low the Uchiha have sunk with Sasuke's existence. No one considers Itachi as he is the one that is accused of the Uchiha massacre. But deep down in his heart, Naruto knew that to be false. It was a lie. Itachi was innocent of all crimes. What really had happened on that fateful night was only known to one man. And that was the proclaimed killer, Itachi.

The blonde then turned as he heard footsteps behind him only to look at the sannin, Jiraiya. The old man smiled and said,

"Naruto…its time for your three year training."

The blonde shot up at that, a wide grin on his whiskered face,

"Really!? What will we be learning? What Ero-sennin, what!?"

The toad sannin twitched slightly at the nickname before chuckling and shaking his head,

"To Konjougakure Naruto. It's time that we taught you who you really are and what you stand for."

The blonde cocked his head to the side before grinning and skipping up to the old man,

"Ready when you are, Ero-sennin!"

--xx--

There…hope you liked it X3 Its short but its only a prologue xD reviews would be appreciated as they do motivate my lazy assed muse.

And also…if you know of any good fanfictions with the pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, NejiNaru and SasoDei…please tell my muse is in dire need of awakening so I can write more.

Thanks for reading!

-YaoiRocks-

-YaoiRocks and Yaoi for all-


	2. Chapter 1

Heyloo people!! I proudly present the next chapter of 'The Gyuujiru' for your reading enjoyment!! xD lawlz...

--xx--

Title: The Gyuujiru

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...I only wish for it...

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasoDei…maybe others

Summary: (re-written!) Itachi. I know what you are thinking… He killed his clan…right? That is in fact, a lie. He was framed, by who is not entirely clear as of yet. Follow Itachi and Naruto as they try and find the killers of the Uchiha clan... Yaoi Itanaru mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

A soft sigh fluttered past soft lips as sapphire blue eyes looked at the endless blue skies above them. They then looked beside the owner at a man of about fifty years of age with white hair to the waist, tied up in a low pony tail. The man smiled at the blonde boy saying,

"We're not far from Konaha, brat."

Naruto grinned widely and gave a salute,

"Yes, Ero-sennin!"

The older man gave a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose,

"You haven't grown up in the last three years have you?" Naruto's grin widened. He was returning from his three year training in Konjougakure. As well as getting a lot stronger and somewhat wiser, he has also been given new clothing and a new weapon. He now wore a short sleeved leather top which had this special metal that was as strong as re-enforced steel yet was as light as a feather and extremely flexible so it was melded into his top. He had form fitting leather trousers with the very same metal melded into it. His leather boots were to the shin, the sole of the boots where made out of soft leather that made no noise when walking. The blonde also had a full black length leather coat which was open at the front with the collar that could be stuck up so that it covered the bottom half of his face. He wore leather gloves to the elbow, leaving the fingers free. Around his hips was a thick leather belt which was studded. Strapped to this belt was a sheathed sword, only the handle visible, which was made from a combination of gold and silver intertwined to make the handle. On the hilt was a piece of gold which had a strange crystal design engraved into it. A main part comprised with four different coloured gems and had twelve 'arms' coming off it. The blade itself was not visible right now.

The two figures continued to walk in silence, their eyes on the road in front of them as in the distance they could see the gates to the proud village of Konoha. Blue eyes narrowed as the looming walls started to get larger the closer it got. It looked almost like a prison. It certainly felt like one. He sighed, hunching his shoulders to make himself look smaller. He then felt a nudge to his arm and he looked up at Jiraiya with curious eyes,

"Don't worry. It's going to be different, trust me."

The blonde sighed deeply, but he smiled anyway. He felt his feet start to get heavier as trepidation started to settle in. He didn't want to go back, not after the way he had been treated all these past years by them. He had a title now, a standing. He was in league with any Kage in the entire world. And to think he was afraid of a village full of fools. Dangerous fools at that. Fools that disgusted him. He had recently found out that he was the son of none other than the Fourth Hokage himself. He even looked like the man. How could they be so blind as to not notice that? Or they saw but refused to even see the connection, even though deep down they knew. If the entire village had been told by the Hokage who the 'demon brat' was the son of, would they have treated him differently? He doubted it. Like he said, they were fools. Nothing was more dangerous then a fool set out for revenge.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jiraiya talking to the guards. After a little while of chatting the guards waved them in, giving Naruto icy looks. He shrugged them off and followed the old man into the village. Blue eyes looked about, staring at his old home, wishing he wasn't here. He wanted to be back in Konjougakure. Where the villagers were nice, and treated like a hero, not the monster that he had be portrayed as. He flexed his fingers as he watched the villagers go about their daily tasks, wondering if they had any idea that he was back. Probably not.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he mentally slapped himself. He was like Sasuke in one of his brooding spells. He snorted. The fool. His eyes then focused on the Hokage tower in front of him. The white haired man rolled his eyes at Naruto's daydreaming before he walked into the tower, the blonde following close behind him.

When they got to the door leading to the Hokage office. The ANBU guards nodded at Jiraiya and stared a bit at Naruto before bowing. The blonde blinked at their action before he grinned and nodded his recognition of them. The guards then opened the doors to reveal Tsunade slumped over the desk, scribbling on pieces of paper, surrounded by other piles that spilled out onto the floor. Naruto snickered at the sight. Seems like old habits die hard.

Jiraiya coughed to get the blonde woman's attention. Tsunade looked up at them before a wide smile spread across her face when she saw them,

"Jiraiya! Naruto! You're finally back!"

Jiraiya chuckled, reaching into his pocket get a couple of scrolls, setting them on the table. The woman looked at them and picked them up, opening and reading each one. When she had finished, she nodded, rolling them back up and placing them inside a draw in her desk,

"So you have completed your training as the Konjou Samurai, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and nodded,

"The old man was surprised at how quickly I learned everything!"

The blonde woman chuckled before reaching into the draw which she had put the two scrolls in, pulling another one out, tossing it at Naruto. The blonde blinked and caught it, opening it up, his eyes widening momentarily before he grin widely,

"Thanks Obaa-chan!"

She nodded,

"Well you deserve to be a Jounin with the strength you have now. I was thinking of making you an ANBU but I thought that maybe you would still want to work with Kakashi, Sakura and...Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Tsunade gave a sigh, turning her chair to look out the window,

"He came back to us not to long ago. He had Orochimaru's head. He claimed that he had only gone to kill Orochimaru...I thought it was a pile of lies. But...The council wanted him back in the village seeing as he is the only surviving Uchiha...besides Itachi. Speaking of which, how are they?"

Naruto gave a shrug,

"They're about the same as usual...wanting revenge. They've almost collected all the bijuu and are sealing them away in the crystal."

The blonde woman nodded, turning back to look at them again smiling softly,

"So you spent some time with the Akatsuki?"

"I trained with them. Although training with Sasori and Deidara were rather hard...I feel sorry for Deidara as Sasori is so horny..." He laughed at that, thinking of the number of times the poor blonde had been jumped by the red head. Made for great entertainment. The blonde woman snorted in amusement,

"Am guessing you had fun then?"

The young blonde grinned and nodded. Tsunade chuckled, sitting up straighter in her chair as Shizune walked into the room carrying a stack of papers, which Tsunade scowled at, blinking when she saw Jiraiya and Naruto there. She smiled at them kindly,

"Welcome back Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun." The two nodded to the woman before Tsunade spoke up,

"Shizune, could you please go get me Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura?"

The dark haired woman blinked and nodded, placing the pile of paper on the floor beside the desk and walking out.

The blonde Hokage sighed, glaring at the paper around her,

"I need a fucking break..." She sighed before continuing with signing some papers while waiting for the people that she had summoned. They didn't have to wait long until three clouds of smoke erupted into the room, revealing the three nin. Tsunade looked up at them and grunted,

"About time."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, giving his eye smile,

"Gomen, we were training."

"Ah, good! You can then take Naruto here and train with him!"

Three pairs of eyes went to the blonde, going wide.

"Naruto?" Kakashi queried, not quiet able to mask his shock. The blonde waved,

"Yo, guys!"

Sasuke stared at him before grunting and looking out of the window again. Sakura just sighed and shook her head, glancing at the Hokage. The blonde woman rolled her eyes before saying,

"You four will form a new team of two Jounin, one chuunin and a genin."

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes intense,

"Two Jounin?"

Tsunade smirked and indicated Naruto,

"Naruto is now a Jounin, Sasuke. He has worked for that rank while he was training and I am all to happy to give it to him. He is your superior now, although Kakashi, being the senior here will be leading the team, Naruto will when Kakashi is unable to go on missions with you. Understand?"

Sasuke glared before he nodded, going back to his brooding. Naruto rolled his eyes, rubbing under his nose in a bored manner,

"So...how has everything been when I was gone?"

Kakashi glanced at his two brooding students before smiling kindly at Naruto,

"Just training Naruto. Sakura has become a fully trained Medic- nin and Sasuke here has grown a lot stronger. Glad to have you back!"

Naruto smiled at the silver haired jounin before he clapped his hands together,

"Who's up for some ramen!?"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded before he looked at Sasuke and Sakura,

"You two coming?"

They hesitated before they glanced at Naruto and nodded. The said blonde rolled his eyes before bouncing to the door and opening it, looking behind him at the others. Kakashi walked up to the blonde, throwing an arm around his shoulders, holding him in a loose hug while asking about his training while Sasuke and Sakura followed behind them at a slower pace.

Kakashi did not let go of the blonde until they had reached the ramen stand, sitting down next to the blonde. The other two sat down hesitantly. The stalls owner, Teuchi, stared at Naruto before grinning widely,

"Naruto! How have you been? Miso ramen, right?"

The blonde smiled back,

"I'm good! I've been made jounin!"

The man blinked as he set the bowl in front of Naruto. He then smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair,

"I'm proud! That's on the house as a congratulations!"

"Thanks ojii-chan!"

The old man smiled before turning to the other three to take their orders. Naruto ate his ramen, slowly unlike how he used to. He had learned how to eat properly with proper manners so he no longer inhaled his food, instead he ate slowly and dignified. Kakashi noticed this and commentated,

"Seems you've learned some manners, Naruto."

The blonde blinked and then nodded, swallowing his mouthful before he spoke,

"Yeah...Jiraiya made me..."

The silver haired jounin chuckled, ruffling blonde locks. Naruto pouted and waved the hand away, going back to eating his ramen. When he had finished, he gave a contented sigh, pushing back his bowl. Teuchi smiled at him, taking the bowl away from him, asking if he wanted seconds. To this, Naruto shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to eat more.

When the others had finished, he jumped off the stool, telling them that he was going home for the day. They waved him off, Kakashi telling him to meet them at the bridge tomorrow morning for do a mission. He smiled cheerfully at them before running off, jumping onto the roofs to get to his destination faster.

When he reached the apartment, he bit his lip. He had a bad feeling about something. He hesitated before he opened the door to his apartment, blinking when it suddenly broke off its hinges and falling to the ground with a loud thud, bringing up a cloud of dust with it. His eyes then widened as his jaw dropped. It was a complete mess. All his furniture was broken, the fluff from the sofa cushions covering the place. The kitchen cupboards had been pulled off and thrown around the place, the shelving smashed to pieces. The fridge and oven looked like someone had got a heavy object and beat the shit out of it.

Naruto gave a sigh, stepping on the door to get inside, making his way to the bedroom, mindful of all the junk on the floor. Again, when he opened the door, it fell with a dull thud, revealing the trashed bedroom, making him wince. He sighed before going over to the bathroom, scowling when that to, was completely trashed. Did people hate him this much!?

He sighed deeply before going back to the bedroom, looking about with sad blue eyes. He then spotted something the glinted slightly in the low light,

He frowned and made his way over to be, picking it up from amongst the mess, a slender eyebrow rising when it was the picture that was taken a few years back with his team. The glass was smashed and part of the frame was missing. He carefully got the photo out, putting it in his pocket. He then went over to his bedroom window, opening it up and jumping out, making his way t the Hokage tower. When he got there he opened the window and jumped inside, a frown on his face. The blonde Hokage looked up, ready to scold whoever had disturb her, but paused when she saw Naruto's frown,

"What happened Naruto?"

"...My house has been totally trashed..."

Tsunade blinked before she scowled, sighing deeply,

"I thought something like that would happen...I guess I have no choice then. I was going to wait till after your sixteenth birthday, when you were married to Itachi."

Naruto watched as she reached into her draw again, pulling out a scroll, handing it to the blonde, who stared at it in confusion.

"It's the contract to your fathers house. It's over in the rich side of town, the largest house, larger then the Uchiha mansion. It also holds all your claim to all the money that he had as well." She explained, sitting back in her chair to stare at him.

Blue eyes widened before he grinned widely,

"Really!? Wow..."

She chuckled slightly before standing up,

"Come on brat, I'll show you."

The woman lead him out of the Hokage tower, towards the richer part of the village with Naruto telling her bits of his training among other things. He had never been to the richer parts of town before, mainly because he was worth nothing so wasn't allowed. He looked about with curious eyes at the large buildings, blinking when he saw the Uchiha mansion, a blanket of shadow covering the lonely, seemingly abandoned and neglected buildings which gave off an unwelcoming aura. He shivered slightly before he continued walking beside the old woman.

Eventually they reached a large compound with a building that was similar in design to the Uchiha mansion, although it looked a lot larger and intimidating, giving off a sense of tremendous power. The blonde stared in awe at what was now his home. It seemed far to large for just him to live in.

"Don't worry Naruto...Itachi will be joining you here when you two get married. And hopefully you two will start having lots of little babies as well."

At this, Naruto choked,

"W-what!? Obaa-chan...in case you haven't noticed...we're both guys..."

"Yes well...thanks to the Kyuubi inside you, you are able to carry a child to term."

The blonde blinked before he frowned lightly, causing Tsunade to laugh. She then reached into her pocket and handed him the key,

"Explore it and go sleep, you look exhausted...I need to get back to work." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug before she kissed his forehead and walked off, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the street. Naruto watched her go before he took a deep breath, turning to look back at the mansion. He hesitated before he stepped inside, walking up to the front door of the place, using the key to unlock it, stepping inside, feeling somewhat nervous about what he was going to find.

He blinked in surprise when the front hall was spotless clean, not one evidence of dust or dirt. The blonde removed his shoes, walking about the silent house, his soft footsteps seemingly to echo around the empty hallways. He looked into the various rooms including a living room, kitchen, a few bedrooms, dining room and even a library with a study next door to it. Naruto was in awe. It was so huge...and the library was so extensive...rows upon rows of scrolls.

He glanced outside, giving a yawn when he saw that it was dark. He was tired...it had been a long day. The blonde sighed, making his way to the master bedroom, which was furnished with a double bed with two bedside tables and also a wardrobe. There was another door which Naruto assumed lead to the en suite bathroom.

He smiled when he saw that the bed was already made. It seemed that Tsunade had prepared for his moving in here even before his marriage to Itachi. He bit his lower lip, starting to feel butterflies in his stomach at that thought. Over the last couple years that he had spent with the Uchiha, his feelings had gone far beyond that of a friend. And he was sure that Itachi felt the very same about him. He shrugged out of his coat, opening the wardrobe to place it inside. He then stripped to his boxers, placing the rest of his clothing in there. In his pocket was a scroll that held all his spare clothing etc. He would sort that out tomorrow. For know he just wanted sleep. He padded over the bed, pulling back the covers and slipping into the bed, giving a content sigh at the feel of the comfortable mattress and warm covers.

He closed his eyes, feeling his body relax, allowing him to fall into a half conscious state just before sleep. A small smile tugged at his lips when he heard the familiar whispering in the back of his mind, encouraging to sleep, to rest. Which he did.

--xx--

Once Sasuke had got back to the Uchiha mansion, he did his favourite past time. Brooding. Only this time it was not about Itachi, it was about Naruto. That dobe had changed. A lot. He was powerful, he could sense it. It radiated off the blonde in waves. Although only people sensitive to that kind of thing could feel it. He was certain Kakashi had felt it, but not Sakura. She never noticed anything. Naruto was now strong and he did not like it one bit. And why was he a jounin!? He was far better then Naruto! He should be the jounin instead! He gave a small growl, punching the wall next to him, hissing at the sharp pain that raced up his arm. He opened his fist, staring at the throbbing flesh. He gave a shrug, not caring for the pain he had just inflicted on himself.

His head then shot up as he could sense two chakra signatures walking by the mansion. Tsunade's and Naruto's. What were they doing here? Curious, he slipped out of the house, following them as they walked about, talking about something which he couldn't hear. He followed them to the old Namikaze compound. Why were they here? He saw them talk for a little bit before Tsunade handed Naruto a key, hug and kiss his forehead before walking off and leaving him alone.

He continued to watch as Naruto entered the compound and going into the house as if he owned it. Did he? This confused Sasuke greatly. That house belonged to the Fourth Hokage, who was now dead, with no heir. Or did he have no heir? Now that Sasuke thought about it, Naruto was a splitting image of the Fourth, although looking more feminine and a little bit animalistic. But if you looked and compared them...the Uchiha's mind froze. Did this mean, that Naruto was the son of the most powerful nin in Konoha history? He swallowed, licking his dry lips before his dark eyes narrowed. He needed to talk to Naruto...tomorrow. He needed to get the blonde away from the others so that he could talk to him in private so he could interrogate him on his heritage.

The dark haired male walked off, intent on going back to the compound to brood more and think of of the questions he was going to ask Naruto.

--xx--

There ya go! X3 Another chapter!! What do you think??


	3. Chapter 2

Ah...hmm...Heyloo again people xD Um, yeah I am still here. I would like to give the biggest of apologies about my not updating in a long while on anything. My life has been so busy lately, I have not really had the time to sit down and write. I have just started University, which I am loving, but, however there is a large amount of workload that goes along with it. I am also now happily engaged! X3 Lawlz, We will, hopefully, be moving in together at the end of this academic year.

Also some news on some other stories: I have started chapters on some, but not all. There is also a sequel planned for Angels which is ready to be written. It will be called "See Who I Am" So if you're a fan of Angels, keep an eye out for that, okay?

Anyways, Sorry again xD Really I am, but yeah...Here's the latest chapter...around 7,000 words long. I decided to write a nice long chapter for you.

Title: The Gyuujiru

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasoDei…maybe others

Summary: (re-written!) Itachi. I know what you are thinking… He killed his clan…right? That is in fact, a lie. He was framed, by who is not entirely clear as of yet. Follow Itachi and Naruto as they try and find the killers of the Uchiha clan... Yaoi Itanaru mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

The next morning, Naruto woke up to his alarm blaring loudly. With a sleepy grumble he slammed his hand down on it a few times before it finally shut up. He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his sleep encrusted eyes, sliding one leg out of the bed to touch the floor lightly. He yawned before he slid out of the bed completely, mumbling softly to himself as he entered the bathroom in a zombie like state. He felt like he had overslept as he just felt like shit. He stripped of his sleeping clothes, leaving them a small pile on the floor before he opened the shower and stepped inside, quickly washing himself down. When he finished, he got out and paused,

"Ah bugger..." He had forgot to bring a towel in with him. He gave a sigh, picking up his clothes and walking back into the bedroom in his birthday suit. He went to his drawers and took out a fresh, fluffy towel. He wrapped it around himself before he used it to dry himself down. Once done, he dressed in his normal attire before strapping his sword to his waist, where it belonged. He then sighed before he pulled a face. His stomach grumbled loudly, demanding to be fed immediately. He didn't think he had any food in the house right now. He didn't have the chance to go shopping for food yesturday when he had ran out. He rolled his eyes, cursing his laziness. He would do that later. But right now he needed to meet the others on the bridge for a mission. But he would drop off somewhere and get a quick bite to eat.

He sighed as he exited the Namikaze complex, locking it up behind him as he went before he slowly walked down the street with closed eyes, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, having no desire to rush to their meeting. Kakashi was going to be late after all, so what was the point? He thought about what had happened after he had returned to Konoha. It had been a couple of months now. Soon after he had returned, they were sent out on a mission to rescue Gaara...in which they killed Sasori and mortally wounded Deidara, of the Akatsuki, although the tailed beast from Gaara had been extracted. A brief, secretive smile curved on his pale lips. That certainly had been an interesting day. Especially when Gaara was brought back to life after the ordeal. The entire Sand village, who had once feared and cursed him, now loved and respected him. He even had his own fan-club of females within the village. He chuckled to himself. Gaara better watch his back. Fan-girls were dangerous. After a few moments of thinking, his nose twitched at the smell of ramen, making his mouth water. Almost unconsciously, his body moved towards the smell, leading him to the ramen stand where he promptly sat down with a wide grin. Teuchi smiled warmly at him before making some miso ramen and placing it in front of him. Naruto thanked him and dug into the bowl, eating it heartily. When he had finished, he sighed and pushed back the bowl, patting his stomach in a satisfied way.,

"Thanks Ojii-chan." He smiled before he hopped off the stool and walked off down the road, the sound of the old man's chuckle following him. He moved in the direction of the bridge, looking around him at the village he had been absent from for three years. He couldn't say he hated it...or that he loved it...He felt indifferent towards it. A sigh fluttered past his lips as he saw the bridge come into view, Sasuke and Sakura were already there. He put on a smile and approached the two. Sasuke glowered at him with his smouldering dark onyx eyes, but the blonde simply looked away, not impressed at all. His eyes then fell into Sakura, who's eyes were flickering in-between the two, her lip twitching as if she wanted to say something but didn't quite know what to say.

She sighed and offered Naruto a small smile,

"Hello Naruto, how're you this morning?" She asked, hoping to lighten the mood. Naruto smiled back at her, a little surprised that she was not rude and nasty to him like she used to be, and replied,

"I'm fine...although I had to move not too long ago because someone completely totalled my apartment..."

Sakura's eyes widened,

"W-what?! Why would they do that?"

He shrugged,

"They hate me?"

Something akin to sadness flickered across Sakura's face before she asked,

"Where are you living now?"

The blonde opened his mouth to reply when Sasuke cut in,

"He's living in the Namikaze complex in the rich side of town..."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped,

"B-but...only members of the Namikaze family can live there...unless...oh god...Naruto...are you...?"

The blonde frowned lightly at the scowling Sasuke. He wondered briefly how many wrinkles Sasuke would get when he grew up since he scowled almost all the time. He chuckled slightly at that thought before he turned back to Sakura and nodded, waving his hand in an indifferent manner,

"Yeah, yeah...I'm the son of the forth Hokage..."

Sakura's jaw remained open until Naruto sighed and reached forward, shutting it for her, which snapped her out of her little staring fit. She shook her head,

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Naruto shrugged one shoulder,

"Because I only found out when I was away... Besides, I was unsure on how to tell you guys. Kind of a difficult thing to explain."

"Oh..."

Naruto sighed and leaned against the railing, crossing his arms over his chest, his chin against his chest, closing his eyes. He was fully aware of the other two staring at him, but he choose to ignore them. Instead he concentrated on the soft murmuring at the back of his mind. They were calming and soothing and he could sit there and listen to it for hours. They helped him open his mind and become more aware of his surroundings. Especially when he meditated. That activity increased his sensitivity as to what was going on around him. If he wanted to, he could blindly locate an ant among tall grass as he could feel it's life force. He sighed and opened his eyes saying,

"You can come down now Kakashi..."

The jounin jumped down onto the rail, looking somewhat guilty. The white haired man then did his strange eye smile, raising a hand in greeting,

"Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late but you see I met this dear little old lady who had tripped so I took her back home. She then made me some tea and she served me a good breakfast."

Naruto sweat dropped. That hadn't changed one bit. Kakashi chuckled when he saw Naruto's expression, patting him on the head,

"I see you missed that." He chuckled more then Naruto gave him an exasperated look. The blonde then shook his head, rubbing his temples. It was enough to give him a headache. He looked up at Kakashi again,

"So what are we doing?" The man wiped out his porn book, saying as he read,

"Just a simple little C-rank mission. Escorting some...err...Konjou citizens to a nearby village."

Naruto blinked. Konjou citizens? Well this...could get interesting. Sakura pulled a face and Sasuke...scowled. What a surprise, Naruto thought, rolling his eyes. Evidently the genin thought that this mission was beneath him. That was going to be Sasuke's biggest downfall. He was arrogant because he was the 'Last Uchiha'. It seemed that that thought had gone to his head. And it didn't help that everyone was treating him like some Prince. It disgusted Naruto. Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention,

"They're in Tsunade's office right now...and also I have been ordered by Tsunade-sama to give leadership to Naruto."

Naruto was not surprised. As soon as Kakashi mentioned that they were dealing with people from Konjougakure, he knew that they wouldn't accept Kakashi as leader and would ask for Naruto. Everyone in that village knew him due to his rank. He heaved a sigh, hoping that they would not raise a huge fuss about him in front of these three. Especially Sasuke. The Uchiha had had a hard enough time swallowing that Naruto was a 'Jounin' but once he found out that Naruto in fact outranked the Hokage...he would have a fit or something.

The blonde gave a sigh and looked at Sasuke's glaring face, fighting the urge just to whack him over the head, instead he cleared his throat and commentated,

"Sasuke...if you scowl anymore, the wind will change direction and your face will be stuck like that...and have you realised how ugly that expression is?" That wiped that scowl off of his face. Naruto looked innocent as Sakura snorted in her amusement. He had half expected her to hit him or something for saying something like that to Sasuke. Evidently she had gotten over her infatuation with him. Naruto then grinned and patted Sasuke on the shoulder,

"Poor Sasuke-kun..." He sighed before he smirked and turned off, gliding in the direction of the Hokage building. He couldn't be bothered to run or anything. He knew their escorts would happily wait for him.

They reached the Hokage tower, the receptionist waving them into the Hokage's office. Naruto entered the room and scanned it with his blue eyes, falling on the two Konjou citizens last. There was one female and one male, dressed in the priest garb of plain white robe with a head dress to cover up all hair. They smiled warmly at Naruto and bowed to him,

"Greetings, Konjou-sama. We are honoured that you are here to escort us." The male murmured before looking up at Naruto and smiling. His gaze then went to the stunned faces of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura,

"Who are your companions, Konjou-sama?" He asked, studying the three. Naruto fought the urge to laugh. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. The Uzukmaki tilted his head, smoothing the fabric that covered his torso,

"That is Kakashi...he is my sensei here. The male is...Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke didn't miss the flash in the priests eyes, "And the last is Hurano Sakura, a medic-nin." The female priest bowed her head towards Sakura. Tsunade cleared her throat and motioned Naruto. The blonde obeyed and approached the woman, who handed him a scroll,

"That scroll contains all the information you need about the mission. There is also some confidential things for your eyes and your eyes only, understand?"

The blonde blinked and then nodded,

"Hai, Obaa-chan!" He grinned. He saw Tsunade's eyebrow twitch in annoyance but she let it go. Naruto was always amazed that he was able to get away with that. No one else would have been able to, that was for sure. Naruto turned to the others and smiled,

"Lets go then shall we?"

The others nodded and disappeared to go and get their supplies, leaving Naruto with the two priests and Hokage. Naruto tilted his head at the priest's,

"I also need to go and get some supplies. I request that on this mission, you keep a hush about the truth, okay? Sasuke is touchy and him knowing that my rank, to them, is Jounin. He doesn't need something to blow up over. We need him as he is a valuable asset."

The two nodded and looked at each other,

"Is he 'his' brother?"

Naruto sighed and nodded,

"Yes...although Sasuke doesn't know the truth about the massacre... We will be telling him soon though, how he will react, I have no idea."

The two accepted it with a nod and fell silent. Naruto nodded before he poofed off to his complex. He quickly gathered his supplies before returning to the office, telling the two priest's,

"Come with me, we're meeting the other three at the gates."

The blonde led the way to the gate, stopping to await the others. Kakashi was, surprisingly, the first to appear. He smiled and waved at them before getting his porn book out and stuffing his face in it. A few minutes later, Sasuke appeared, his face looking it's usual thundercloud. Finally, Sakura showed up, panting and apologising for being so late. Something to do with her mother. Naruto just sighed. They were finally able to be on their way.

So far the trip held no complications. The priest's were always so quiet, which caused for the others to become rather sombre. Naruto sighed and twirled a kunai around his finger, his eyes closed, relying on his senses to guide his way. He was aware of occasional jealous looks from Sasuke, but they went ignored.

The blonde then stopped, snapping his open with a light frown. He felt a malevolent presence...around them. He held up a hand to stop the others.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he drew a kunai. The blonde waved the priest back,

"Hide." He ordered. The two priests nodded and did as he told them. The blonde then crouched and jumped into some trees, hopping a few before he stopped. Kakashi and Sasuke followed him, leaving Sakura to guard the priests.

He hid behind some branches, watching the clearing in front of him intensely. He felt his muscles tense as the whispering in the back of his mind quickened briefly, then fall almost silent. He could still feel them. This was not good.

He then felt a small flare of chakra and he almost choked,

"Itachi?!" He said out loud, his voice shocked. What was he doing here!? Sasuke's head shot up,

"What?" He demanded, his eyes flaring into the Sharingan. The blonde looked at him. Fuck. He couldn't lie now. He sighed and looked back at the clearing,

"I felt a chakra flare. It was Itachi's...he's around here somewhere."

"Was he what you felt?" Kakashi asked, looking at him with one lazy looking eye. Naruto shook his head,

"No...something worse..." His blue eyes narrowed as he felt the chakra flare once again. All of a sudden there was a small poof in the middle of the clearing and Itachi made an appearance. He looked a little roughed up. His cloak was somewhat torn and he held a explosive kunai in one hand. He was crouched low, his blood red eyes looking about him. A low growl ripped from Sasuke's throat, and, before Naruto or Kakashi could stop him, he jumped down from the branch and raced towards the elder Uchiha, the Chidori flaring into life, the high pitched chirping sounds filling the whole clearing. Itachi turned his head and stared at Sasuke, his blood red eyes showing annoyance at the interruption. Naruto jumped down, racing after Sasuke,

"SASUKE!! GET BACK HERE!" He screamed, hoping to catch Sasuke's attention, but his order fell upon deaf ears as the youngest Uchiha continued his charge. Naruto swore and ran after Sasuke, hoping to catch up to him. He skidded to a stop when Itachi disappeared as Sasuke was just about to hit him. The youngest Uchiha stopped, looking about, looking about for his pray.

"NARUTO!" The blonde heard Kakashi cry from behind him. He was suddenly aware of the presence of Itachi straight behind him. The blonde didn't move a muscle. Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke, both watching Itachi intently. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at the older Uchiha, who was watching him with now onyx eyes,

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi's Sharingan flared into life,

"Cleaning up..." He replied in his monotone voice.

Kakashi and Sasuke blinked, looking confused. Naruto, however, understood. He stepped away from Itachi and turned around to face him,

"I see...not here for anything else?"

"No..." Was the quiet reply. The blonde nodded and took another step back, so he was now standing with Kakashi and Sasuke. A thick silence hovered over the clearing as the four stood still, watching each other. Itachi's hand then twitched to the side, flinging the explosive kunai into the bushes, Naruto's blue eyes following it. There was a penetrating shriek before the explosion sounded, dust and smoke billowing out into the clearing. The three Konoha nin stared at this and then back at Itachi, but only to find that the Akatsuki member had disappeared. Sasuke cursed loudly before he stood still, glaring at the spot where the infamous nin stood, his eyes flashing with anger and his lips in a thin line, the only outward signs of his anger. Kakashi sighed and shook his head,

"Sasuke...calm down...nothing good will come from you being to irritated. It will cloud your judgement."

Sasuke looked at him, before forcing himself to relax into the stoic pose he usually wore. Naruto bit his lip, fighting the urge not to laugh. He rolled his right shoulder, loosening the muscles,

"Come on...we should get back to the others, we don't want to leave them alone if the Akatsuki are hanging around."

Kakashi looked like as if he wanted to ask something, but a stern look from the blonde made him think better of it. This felt strange to Naruto. Being in charge of his sensei. It was like role reversal. He suppressed a shiver before his eyes went back to the dust which lay on the edge of the clearing. He approached it and picked some of the black dust up, rubbing in-between his thumb and forefinger, a light frown on his face. It felt thick and greasy. He pulled a face and wiped his fingers on the grass. The dust made him feel a sense of dread and helplessness. He stood up, quickly returning to the others, forcing a smile,

"Shall we go?"

It only took the three of them a minute to return and locate the others. Sakura bombarded them with questions, which Naruto answered quickly, eager to carry on. The group continued on their way, although they increased their guard to be alerted of their surroundings.

It took them three days, but they arrived at their destination without incident. They were welcomed warmly, especially the priest's, who were led away. The villagers led the nin to a local hotel, which they were to stay. The four sat in the main lounge of the hotel, relaxing after their travels. Sasuke, however, looked restless. Naruto scowled,

"Sasuke, if you don't calm down, people might start thinking you have fleas."

He got an Uchiha glare in return, which he laughed at. He stretched his legs out in front of him in a feline manner,

"Sasuke, stop being so uptight, it won't get you anywhere." He commentated. Kakashi looked in between the two, and sighed, shaking his head. Sakura just observed from where she sat in front of the fire. Sasuke shook his head and sank deep into his chair,

"Why are we here exactly?" He asked, crossing his fingers and resting his chin on them. Naruto gave a one shoulder shrug,

"The priests have been asked to do a protection ceremony on the village to protect them from attack."

Kakashi blinked one lazy eye,

"Interesting...what kind of ceremony is this?"

The blonde, once again, shrugged,

"I'm not sure, but the priests will be conducting it. With any luck, we'll be allowed to stay and witness it."

They were then disturbed when the door to the hotel opened and someone entered. Four pairs of eyes looked at the newcomer, who was watching them. The man, rather old and shabby looking, coughed lightly,

"Ah...um...I am sorry to disturb you...but the honoured priests wish an audience with the leader of this group."

Naruto nodded and stood up,

"That would be me, where are they?"

"I will take you to them." His response was before he walked out of the room. The blonde grinned at the other three,

"I'll be back soon."

He then left them, following the messenger out of the hotel and across the village. People stared at him with a mixture of awe and wonder, as if they didn't know quite how what to make of him. He just smiled politely at them, getting a few nervous ones in reply. He arrived at the small building which the priests were in. He entered to find the two giving orders to the villagers as they prepared for what was to come. They stopped when Naruto appeared and smiled at him. All activity in the room ceased as well as they looked at Naruto with curiousity. The blonde smiled,

"Why have you summoned me?"

The female priest bowed her head,

"Forgive me, Konjou-sama, but we have summoned you to ask for your assistance in the ceremony. With your help, we will be able to complete it in a few hours, rather then the few days it usually takes."

The blonde's smile widened into a grin,

"Of course I will, what do you wish for me to do?"

The female priest smiled and handed him a scroll,

"Memorise this, Konjou-same. You will be chanting this in the ceremony. You are already familiar with the dance, as you have learned that during your training period. Your companions are allowed to stay and watch, and stay for the feast."

Naruto nodded and excused himself from the building, making his way back to the hotel. This was going to be an interesting experience. He had seen these ceremonies done, but never participated in them. He chuckled to himself. And this should prove interesting with the other three as well. They had no idea what was going to happen. He entered the hotel, slowly approaching the other three, before making a small display of sitting down with a contented sigh, aware of the others staring at him.

"Well?" Sakura asked him. Naruto stretched his legs, placing the scroll on his lap,

"Well...You have been invited to watch the ceremony."

"What about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am taking part in it."

Sakura gaped at him as Kakashi and Sasuke stared at him, their eyes astonished,

"Do you even know what they're doing?" Kakashi asked, calming himself down. The blonde nodded and lied,

"They told me all what I have to do, and on the scroll is some instructions." He smiled briefly, "I have seen this done before. I spent a little time in Konjougakure, and saw the ceremony done a few times. So I am familiar with it. It's a very complex ceremony, but a wonder to behold." It was a lie in the fact that he already knew, only had to learn the lines. He stood up once again,

"If you don't mind, I am going to go study my instructions, the ceremony is tonight." He left the three in silence as he disappeared upstairs to his room. He sat on the bed and opened the scroll, sighing at the complex language of the Konjougakure people. It was an ancient language, but it was extremely pure. It had no variations or different accents. It was just, one, single, unified language. When spoke fluently, it was the most beautiful language Naruto had ever heard. When he had first heard it, he had succumb to it's charm. It gave hearers who were not immune to it a euphoric feeling that would last hours. It made you feel like the happiest person in the world. He frowned, struggling to find the words to describe how it felt and sounded. He shook his head, returning his attention to the scroll in front of him.

--xx--

Sasuke sat, brooding in silence as Sakura and Kakashi spoke quietly to his left. He had blanked out what they were talking about hours ago. All he had as he current company was his dark, brooding thoughts. They circulated around two main things. His brother, and Naruto. He was angry at Naruto. Furious. That he would not allow Sasuke to fight Itachi then and there. The elder Uchiha had appeared to be weak at that moment, and Naruto wouldn't allow him to exploit that. Also...it was strange, because, in that clearing, both Naruto and Itachi seemed to have some sort of mutual _understanding_ of each other. Neither of them pressed the issue. Sasuke had expected for Itachi to attempt to kidnap the Uzumaki then and there. He knew that Itachi was after Naruto, what for, he still was unsure. And that frustrated him. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what made Naruto so fucking _special_. He bristled in anger. This did not go un-noticed to Kakashi and Sakura for they both turned their attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...you should stop dwelling in your dark thoughts, it isn't healthy for you." Kakashi murmured, his eye looking at the Uchiha in an understanding manner. Sakura glanced at Kakashi and then at Sasuke, then to the stairs where Naruto had disappeared. Something seemed to click with her. She turned to Sasuke and said,

"If it will help, go and talk to Naruto. It's better then just sitting there thinking about it."

The Uchiha blinked, frowning lightly. For once, Sakura had made a good suggestion. If he went and questioned Naruto directly, he might get some answers. He nodded, muttering a small 'thanks' before he went upstairs to Naruto's room. He knocked on the door and got the permission to enter. He entered the room and looked at Naruto sitting on the bed, looking at him, his eyes questioning. The Uchiha went up to the window and stared outside at the villagers below, who were running about for tonight's ceremony. He was silent, his mind mulling over what he could ask and say to the mysterious blonde sitting nearby.

"Can I help you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked behind him. Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled it. He had suddenly got this twisted pain in his gut. He gritted his teeth before he turned to looked Naruto straight in the eye, where he paused. Within those blue eyes, he could see power, yes...but he could also see other things. Strength, determination, wisdom...a strange sadness, which was also visible by the slight droop of his lips. His eyes also seemed lost, as if he was concentrating elsewhere...to other voices that were for his ears and his ears alone. It sent a chill up Sasuke's spin. The Uchiha swayed slightly, biting his inner lip. His anger had disappeared the moment he had entered the room. He felt more...open around Naruto. He couldn't explain it. He had the strange feeling that he could tell Naruto anything...and he would not think differently of the stoic Uchiha. He took several, wavering breaths before he sat down next to Naruto, aware of the penetrating gaze upon him. The blonde was silent, waiting for Sasuke to speak. The Uchiha had a multitude of questions on his lips, yet one dared not to venture further. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them once again, clenching his hand into a fist. His voice struggled to pass his unyielding lips, and this frustrated him. Eventually, after a long pause, he asked,

"Who are you really, Naruto?"

The blonde blinked at the unexpected question and he smiled, tilting his head,

"That depends, who do you view me as?"

The question made Sasuke think for a little while. Who did he think Naruto as? He lifted one hand to scratch at his cheek. He was not sure on that one...yes...Naruto was a rival...but it was deeper than that. Naruto was also a friend...a dear friend to him, maybe even a brother. At that little self confession to himself, his dark eyes softened and the normal scowl from his face disappeared. He licked his dry lips,

"You are...to me...a rival...yet...you are like kin to me..." He didn't know why he was saying it, he just was. He couldn't stop the words escaping his lips. It shocked him that he would even consider confiding in someone, let alone Naruto. The blonde nodded, as if approving, grinning lightly,

"Well that's good, because I see you in the same light!" Sasuke gave a light chuckle, which was joined by Naruto's light laughter before the two fell into silence once again. The silence ranged on for a few minutes, each cherishing each others company and reflecting on what had been said in the last few minutes. Then Naruto asked once again,

"What are you here for?"

The Uchiha blinked, rolling his head to the side to look at Naruto, his expression pensive as he considered his answers. What _was_ he here for? Oh yes...to ask Naruto questions...to get explanations...He sighed and looked, once again, into the deep blue eyes of Naruto's,

"Back...on the clearing...with Itachi...you two seemed to have this kind of...I don't know...mutual understanding...why was that? For what? Why?"

Naruto smiled a little,

"To tell you that...I would have to delve into my deepest, most darkest secrets." Sadness has now etched it's way onto Naruto's features, making him look tired and strangely older than he really was. At that moment Sasuke regretted that he ask. He was about to get up and walk out of the room when the blonde started to speak again,

"As for the reason Itachi and the Akatsuki wish to capture me...that...is far beyond my control."

"How so?" The raven haired male asked, his curiousity gaining more speed, his eyes intent on the slightly slumped blonde in front of him. Naruto looked at him and then at the floor.

"To be able to tell you...I would have to trust you...never, ever think differently of me. I want to Sasuke, I really do...but at the same time, I am hesitant. It is as much as part of me as that Sharingan is of you."

The Uchiha stared, finding it hard to find the words to say. They appeared upon his lips before they disappeared as if a violent, cruel wind had ripped them from his tongue. He nodded,

"You can trust me...I place my entire family honour on it." He was surprised at himself for saying that. It meant a lot. To him anyway, but he wasn't sure if Naruto knew it's significance. He was placing his trust on his very blood. The blonde looked up, his eyes sparkling, before a small smile made its way onto his lips,

"Thank you Sasuke...that mean's a lot..." He then coughed and looked out of the window, "Well...the thing is...do you remember what we were taught in history? About the attack on Konoha fifteen years ago?"

The Uchiha thought for a moment and then nodded,

"Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

The blonde nodded,

"Yes...well...the thing is. On that day...The Kyuubi was not killed."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"What I said, it was not killed. Instead...it was sealed, within a new born baby, a little baby who had no choice in the matter, who had to suffer the consequences of that decision for the rest of it's life."

Sasuke remained silent, unable to grasp what Naruto was going on about. The blonde took a deep breath,

"Only one baby was born on that horrific day...and that baby...was...me..." A look of sadness and desperation entered the blonde's eyes. Sasuke, however, was too shocked to notice this. His mind was racing, piecing together all the facts he had witnessed over his time with the blonde to the answer what the blonde had just given him. Why had he not noticed before! The answer was right in front of him! He gave himself a mental slap for being so stupid and blind. How could he let this slip through his fingers so easily? He then thought about Naruto, the human. He mulled it over in his mind. Had the villagers thought Naruto was the Kyuubi? He snorted. He knew Naruto. He knew that the blonde had not one demonic trait inside of him. He looked at Naruto, who was fidgeting beside him, looking out of the window.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a serious tone. Blue eyes snapped to look at him, his eyes guarded as if he knew Sasuke would lash out at him.

"I know...That it isn't your fault...I know you well enough to know that you are nothing like the beast inside of you."

Relief flooded Naruto's eyes, and they softened, his thin lips drawing into a smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He said quietly. The Uchiha allowed a small smile himself before he stood up,

"I should be going...you have your ceremony to practise for..." Naruto made no protest as the Uchiha walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he went. In a strangely detached mood, he made his way downstairs and sat down with the other two.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?" Sakura asked. The Uchiha glanced at her and shrugged, turning his face to stare at the fire. He then realised that he really hadn't gained much more of the answers he had wished to seek off of the blonde. However, that did not bug him for now. At this moment in time, he felt at peace with himself, and he intended to relish that for as long as possible. A small smile crept onto his face, hidden from the others in the room.

--xx--

As evening settled over the village, covering it with a blanket of darkness, the village fell quiet, the soft glow of the lamps illuminating the narrow walkways. Naruto made his way towards the dwelling which held the two priests. The blonde had been in a strange, pensive mood ever since his talk with Sasuke. He had been relieved that the Uchiha did not jump to conclusions. In fact, he noticed that the taller male was in a much better mood. Which, in a way, was good. Although, the thought of Sasuke being in a good mood freaked him out a little. The guy was like a thundercloud most of the time and it was strange to ever see him in a good mood. He chuckled to himself before he neared the building. He stepped inside and was greeting warmly by the inhabitants. He smiled and greeted them in return. His eyes then turned to the two priests, who bowed slightly,

"Konjou-sama, we have your clothing." The blonde nodded and his eyes settled on the white clothing stacked in a neat pile on the table near the priests. He picked them up and looked expectantly at the two priests. They indicated a room, which Naruto entered, looking about. It was a small bedroom with a bed in the corner with a small window above it. On the wall next to the door was a chest of drawers. That was about it. He shrugged and changed into the clothing he had been given. It consisted of a plain white, long sleeved top which reached mid thigh, plain white trousers, thin leather ankle shoes and a plain hodded white coat, open at the front. The two priests would be wearing the same, the difference between his and theirs though, as Naruto wore around his neck the pendant to display his rank. He exited the room and asked,

"When will it start?"

"In an hour. The villagers are getting things ready as we speak. They're gathering everyone for the ceremony." The blonde nodded and sat back down, itching to start it. An hour seemed to long a time to wait. He watched people enter and exit the house, doing various tasks, smiling at him as they went. His nose twitched as he smelt food. The villagers were planning a feast after the ceremony was finished. Although most likely he and the two priests would pass out just afterwards. It took a lot of energy to perform the spell they were about to do, even for him.

The hour passed slowly as he watched everyone, but, eventually the two priests, dressed ready for the ceremony, approached him and told him that it was time. He nodded and drew up his hood before taking the lighted lantern from the male priest. He exited the door, the other two behind him, as he lead the small procession towards the spell marking, which the villagers had drawn on the ground in preparation. It was a circle, with a smaller circle in the middle and some small circles in the line of the larger circle, the two largest where the two priests would stand. Naruto would be in the middle. The circle was of an intricate design, lots of intertwining lines, curves and circles. It confused a person who tried to follow it with their eyes. Naruto swept his eyes over the circle, satisfied that it had been done correctly.

He spotted Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura in the crowd, watching them. He smirked. This should be interesting. He stood in his place as the two priests stood in theirs, placing the lamp in it's designated place in front of him in the small circle. There was silence as the crowd held their breath in anticipation.

The musicians then started a slow beat with the large drums. Naruto could feel the vibrations through the air. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. It has begun. He smiled as other instruments joined the drums in an intricate dance of sound, the sounds reaching out, calling. It thrummed through Naruto's entire body, his blood pulsing in time of the beat. His breathing evened out as he lifted his arms above his head. He then moved them gracefully as he started to speak the ancient language of the Konjou people, the words tumbling from his mouth like a river falling over the edge of a waterfall. He allowed his body to move to the music as if he had no control over it any longer. He became deaf to the sounds of the villagers as the whispers in the back of his mind grew louder and louder, yet he was still able to hear the music as his body flowed to it. He was even unaware what movements he was making. All he could hear was the music, whispers and his own heartbeat. Sweat beaded on his brow as the music became more frenzied, his movements faster and faster. He could feel the power channelling through his body. He breathing became more laboured as he concentrated on this raw, undiluted power.

He channelled the power into the ground beneath him, feeling it leach into the ground and reaching forward slowly in every direction. This was the purpose of this. To channel this power into the ground, making sure it covered the whole village. It was the power of the ancient spirits. The spirits would protect them from what would be happening in the near future, for enemies cannot walk on spirit blessed land. The spirits however, needed to be channelled through the bodies of humans, which the Konjougakure people had perfected the act of. However, the human body was not designed to harvest sure pure energy, so performing this was a great strain and takes the body a while to heal. Especially those not used to it. Over time, however, the body becomes somewhat immune to the power. Naruto had only channelled spirits a few times. This ceremony could, if he didn't host the Kyuubi, kill him. But it was a worthy sacrifice. He felt his mind touch those of the other two priests, working together to make sure the spirits blessed the whole village. His body was starting to tire from the strain. He felt a warm chakra start to flow through him, giving his body extra strength. He smiled as he continued to chant in the ancient language of the spirits. Kyuubi was aiding him. He was grateful to the huge and powerful beast. It made doing this easier.

He let his mind wonder, tracking the progress of the spirits. They were almost done. How long they had been doing this for, he was not sure. His breathing became more laboured as the ceremony continued. It was more straining that he had anticipated. His head spun as he fought the urge to collapse. His limbs started to feel like lead, his movements becoming slower as exhaustion started to take it's toll on him. They were almost done. He increased the speed of his chanting, making the spirits a little faster. His body twitched with pain. He was the one that was channelling most of the energy and it hurt every fibre of his being. He had never felt something so painful, yet it made his body pulse and feel exhilarated.

All of a sudden, his body stilled as the energy stopped flowing through his body. His breathing was laboured and a thin layer of sweat covered his whole body. His muscled trembled with exhaustion as his senses came back to him. He blinked to clear his eyes. He was facing his team. Their eyes held a mixture of wonder, shock and strangely, respect. He glanced at the two priests and saw that they had collapsed already. The circle around him was glowing slightly, a sign that the land was blessed by the spirits. He breathed a sigh of relief. It really was done. He gave a tired smile before his vision blackened and he collapsed to the ground. Just before he lost conciousness he felt a pair of hands on his arm and, a voice, strangely like Sasuke's say in a worried tone,

"Naruto?"

--xx--

What ya think? Love it, hate it? Lawlz. Comments and reviews are much appreciated, thank you. Unti next time, see yooh!!! X3 Oh yes, and if you're interesting in 18+ roleplaying, here's a forum [Includes hentai and Yaoi X3] That I help run. It's new, so there are few members. The link is here www(dot)ecchidreams(dot)com. Just replace the (dots) with the "." xD Can't post links like that in here, tis sucky. Also -hinthint- some AdultFanFiction members are not 18. lawlz. Thank yooh!! Cya next time!

-YaoiRocks-

-Peace out and Yaoi for all-


End file.
